Untitled Fic about the Actors...
by bitchy brunette
Summary: Stay away from this if you're easily offended...


Disclaimer: I know that this seems way wrong, and that no one owns these people but themselves, but it seems to me that Buffy and Angel aren't the only ones who need a little divine intervention. This probably could be considered some form of stalking, or is illegal in its own right, and SMG or DB would find it really distasteful, but it's not meant to hurt or ruin any potential relationships, and it isn't to break up existing ones. At first, I was a really skeptic about the S/D relationship. I went to a site, not sure of the name, and it gave a lot of proof about their questionable behavior. I thought it was cute, but it made me feel really bad for Ingrid Quinn. Now that that marriage is over, it's time for DB to move on to other things. Unfortunately, Sarah's sort of busy. I'm guessing that David didn't really want anything serious, just some public smoochies. So this fic is all about trying to fix that. It's fake, and not intended to make anyone mad or be taken seriously. :)  
Archive: I'm hoping to put it on the site I first read about the actors' little thing, but I'm not really caring at this point.  
Flames: I can smell them this time, guys. Just don't poke fun because Sarah's taken, ok? I'm already sad, because David and her make a cuter couple. Send anything constructive here: (kimmie@quincymail.com)  
Apologies: I'm so serious, I could almost cry for David's ex wife! How sad it must've been to be in a relationship with a really hot guy, and have him constantly talking about how perfect his co star was, and what a great kisser she was. That's not even mentioning all the pictures of lap sitting, kissing off screen, and generally extreme levels of friendship. I also feel bad for ugly Freddie Prinze Jr. He isn't a very good actor, and he will never be able to reach the level of 'hottie' that David's at. Sarah is also always asked to comment about David, even now that things have cooled off (?). I'm also sorry if I insulted anyone, not that the actors are ever going to read this, it's just I'd be insulted if I   
didn't write it!   
  
  
  
  
Sarah grabbed her bag, throwing it over her shoulder. "I'm going over to 'Angel,' ok, Aly?" She tried to sound nonchalant.   
"Are you forgetting a very important element in going over there?" Aly looked at her disapprovingly.   
"What would that be?" Sarah hoped she wouldn't get started again, and smiled innocently.  
"Freddie! You told me you were serious, and that whatever you had with David was over?" Aly demanded, glaring at her friend and co-star.  
"I am serious! And David is my friend, why should my relationship with Freddie and that? It's just lunch, and a quick chat. Nothing else." Aly groaned.  
"You are so naive sometimes, Sarah. A quick conversation and lunch between you and David always turn into a make-out session! Do you want to loose Freddie? There was a reason you stopped having lunch with David when you started going out with Freddie, remember?" Sarah sighed.  
"Listen, Aly. I'm going to have lunch with a good friend of mine. I suggest you go and have some fun, too, and not worry about me. I'll be back for the next scene, ok?" Aly smiled.   
"Yeah, right. When are you ever back in time to shoot after lunch? I'll see you then, Sarah." Aly waved to the retreating blonde, and turned to get James and ask if he wanted to go with the rest of the cast to grab a quick bite to eat.  
Sarah walked quickly to the sound stage where Angel was being filmed. She opened the door and was greeted by the guard. After checking in, she greeted Charisma, who was sitting on a metal stool drinking a bottle of water.  
"Oh, hi Sarah. I was wondering when you were going to visit us. It's been awhile." Sarah smiled at the actress, setting her shoulder bag on the table by the stool.  
"Yeah, I know. I've been sort-of busy. Is David in?" Charisma's brow furrowed.   
"I'm not sure. I think he's talking to the director. You can wait for him here, though."   
"Thanks." Charisma stood.  
"I have to go get the script for next weeks episode. I'll see you around, Sarah. Have fun at lunch!" Charisma walked off, carrying her water.  
Sarah waved, and someone grabbed her from behind, and whispered into her ear. "Hey. Where have you been?"   
"Let go of me, David." She laughed, struggling.  
He released her, and smiled warmly. "What's up? I haven't seen you for a few weeks. Everything ok?"   
"Yup. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch with me."   
"Sure. When do you have to get back?" Sarah looked at her watch.   
"Um, in about 45 minutes. Aly gave me the third degree before finally letting me go. She's such a worry wart!" Sarah and David left the stage, headed to the parking lot.   
"So what have you been doing?" David asked, looking at her.  
"Not much, really. Whedon's been keeping us busy lately. Have you seen my purse? I was positive I took it from the set." Sarah frowned, trying to think.  
"Did you leave it on my set?"   
"Maybe. We have to hurry if we want to eat off." The pair jogged back, and heard a loud voice upon entering.  
"Where the hell is she?" Someone was yelling at Charisma.   
"I don't know. She said she was going out to lunch with David." Charisma replied coolly.  
"Hey! Leave her alone." David turned the guy around to face him.  
"There you are. Where did you take my girlfriend?" David glared at Freddie, letting go of his arm.   
"Don't talk to the actors that way. They don't appreciate it." David told him, and Freddie noticed Sarah staring at them.  
"What were you doing with this punk, Sarah? Am I not good enough anymore?" Sarah glared at him.  
"Freddie, I've told you this before. David is a very close friend. We were going to get something to eat. You never told me you were coming today." Freddie glared back.  
"I wanted to surprise you. Turns out, I'm the one who was surprised. I thought you said you weren't fooling around with him anymore, Sarah. What's the big idea?" Sarah exhaled slowly, trying to keep calm.  
"I was going out to eat with a friend. I don't have to explain myself to you. If you don't accept my friends, you can't accept me. I want you to leave, Freddie." The actor appeared shocked.  
"Are you breaking up with me?"   
"I guess so." Sarah watched the red-faced man leave, pushing the door open so hard, it slammed against the side of the wall.  
"What a jerk. He makes me so mad." Sarah grabbed her purse.  
"It's ok. He's gone now. Do you still want to go out?" David put a comforting arm around her.  
"Yeah. It'll take my mind of how angry I am." Sarah and David walked to his car, hounded by paparazzi snapping pictures of the couple.  
"Why are they so interested? We're just driving away." David smiled slightly at the cameras, bewildered.  
"Let's give them something to look at, shall we?" Sarah grabbed David, and kissed him, the press furiously setting off flash bulbs, begging for comments.  
Sarah wrapped her arms around David's neck, and felt him pull her closer. After they broke apart and got into the car, David looked at her.  
"What?" Sarah blushed slightly under the intense observation.  
"I was just wondering what everyone will say when they see that picture plastered all over the tabloids." David pulled out of his space.  
"Why? We've never really cared before."   
"My girlfriend will break up with me, Freddie will never talk to you again, and the entire fan base of both shows will be thrown for a loop. But I was just thinking that it's all worth it." Sarah and David exchanged smiles, and drove out of the lot.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
